


Do Your Worst

by rosesandspades713



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Nipple Play, Reader Is Not Frisk, reader is female, so this is something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspades713/pseuds/rosesandspades713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You sure about this?” he asks cautiously, as the two of you recline in bed.</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” you respond, kissing his forehead. “Do your worst.”</p>
<p>You drift off to sleep a few minutes later, the sleeping pill working its magic, calming you down from your anticipation of what’s going to happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Your Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was certainly interesting to write, to say the least. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it.

“You sure about this?” he asks cautiously, as the two of you recline in bed.

“Absolutely,” you respond, kissing his forehead. “Do your worst.”

You drift off to sleep a few minutes later, the sleeping pill working its magic, calming you down from your anticipation of what’s going to happen next.

***

When you wake up, you can’t open your eyes. Trying to stretch, you can’t move, and when you try to say something, all that comes out is a muffled sound.

You feel the soft touch of phalanges roaming up and down your sides, and you shiver, realizing you’re naked.

“Awake already, huh?” Sans’ voice is deep and teasing, and you strain against your binds, trying to find its source. “Ready to begin?”

You try to tell him yes, please, _now_ , but all that escapes is a petulant whine, the gag in your mouth preventing you from using proper speech. Sans chuckles, and it’s different from his laugh after telling a good pun. No, this chuckle is deep, and dark, and _dangerous_. You try again to move only to find that your wrists are tightly secured above your head and your ankles are spread out and fastened to the opposite corners of the bed frame. You’re wide open.

“Such an impatient girl,” he scolds, swirling a finger around a nipple. “Someone oughta teach you how to be more patient.” You hear the bed creak, and all of a sudden a wet warmth is teasing your nipple, sucking and licking and biting. You can’t help it, you let out a moan. He moves to the other nipple, and you feel both of them pucker and tighten. The pleasure already starting to overwhelm you, you can feel heat pooling at the base of your abdomen.

The bed creaks again and you feel a cold presence at your entrance, swirling and dipping in. You arch your back, trying to move your body closer, but Sans pulls his fingers away.

“Already dripping,” he mutters. “You’re just a little slut, aren’t you? Can’t wait until I take you to the _bone_ _zone_ , huh babe?”

Despite the pun, his words make you let out a small whimper. You can hear his permanent grin grow bigger.

“Are you just a little bitch who wants my cock?” he coos, resuming his teasing at your entrance. His thumb presses against your clit and you let out a strangled gasp. “You want me to fill up your dirty little cunt?”

You groan at the pressure and nod your head, trying to grind your hips against his fingers. You’re asking him to please, _please_ fill you up and fuck you, but the gag turns your pleas into moans.

“I wanna hear you _say_ _it_ ,” he demands, removing your gag. “Beg for it, slut.” You lick your lips and swallow.

“Please fuck me, Sans,” you beg, desperation heavy in your voice. “I’m your little slut, I want you to fill up my cunt with your cock. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t remember my name. _Please_.” You’re practically sobbing at the end, your body so hopeful for release.

He lets out a small chuckle. “You’re not begging enough.” You’re about to cry out in frustration when you feel a presence against your lips. Knowing what it is, you take it in immediately.

“Show me you _deserve_ _it_ , he commands. He grabs the back of your head to push himself in deeper, and you nearly choke at the speed. As he thrusts in and out of your mouth, your tongue slides up and down his member, and it’s not long before he pulls out with a lewd popping noise.

“That's a good girl,” he praises, his voice dripping with arousal. “And good girls _always_ get what they want.”

Before you can react, he slams into you, causing you to gasp at the new sensation. Each thrust hits the sweet spot inside of you, and you can feel yourself on the edge of oblivion.

“Sans, please!” you cry. “I’m going to-”

“You better ask for it,” he grunts. You can tell he’s close, too.

Knowing you’re about to explode, you do as he says. “Please, please let me cum! _Please_!” you scream.

“Go ahead.”

Your world is nothing but white hot pleasure, your insides clenching around Sans as he, too, lets himself go. As his seed drips out of your entrance, you slump against the bed, exhausted, but fulfilled. Sans reaches up and unties you, sliding off the blindfold.

“You okay?” he asks, sweat and concern on his face. He reaches an arm behind you to help you sit up.

“Are you kidding? That was amazing. You squeeze his hand to emphasize your point. “ _You_ were amazing.”

He laughs in relief and pulls you close to him so you can lean into him and relax. “So...you liked it?”

“Mmhmm,” you mumble, your face tilted into his chest. “I loved it. I love _you_.”

His hand comes up to rest in your hair, twirling a few of the strands. “I love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys had fun with that (you dirty sinners)


End file.
